Poor Prince : Benar Benar Muslim
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: IED SPECIAL! Seme-seme pada insyaf. Uke-uke ditinggalkan. Namun semua itu hanya merupakan awal dari suratan takdir dalam menemukan cinta dan kebenaran yang hakiki. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Kakashi dan Shino menjadi mualaf atas bantuan Asuma dan Shikamaru.


**A/N** : Sebelumnya, ini penpik serius! Serius ngaconya, dan serius soal agamanya. Sengaja dikemas dalam adegan sinetron Ramadhan biar nggak ngebosenin. Ini satu angkatan ama Poor Prince asli, dan ya, ini remake juga. Sengaja disuguhkan segar-segar di hari Ied Adha ini agar bisa memberikan sedikit pencerahan—saya juga masih belajar sih. No offense untuk keyakinan lain, ini murni cuma fanfiksi belaka kok. Tidak ada maksud menyudutkan atau justru membanggakan keyakinan tertentu. Ini cuma pembuktian kalo saya Islam (terus?)

**Warning **: SUPERDUPERHIGHLYOOC dan bahasa super tidak baku untuk keperluan humor. Minim deskripsi. Break!yaoi pairing, Islam-related, insya Allah memberikan informasi yang benar.

**(***)**

Nama gue Sasuke, dan gue seorang Uchiha. Selayaknya keturunan Uchiha yang temurun dikaruniai kegantengan dan kutukan, itulah dia gue. Juga kakak semata wayang gue, Itachi. Oke, sekarang gue akan menjadi imam dalam kepingan cerita ini. Tapi satu episode doang, episode depan kagak tau dah siapa. Balik ke inti permasalahan, gue ganteng—siapa yang nggak ngiyain berarti katarak, yang mengakuin gw doain hajinya mabrur—tapi sial. Ya, kutukan Uchiha di kisah ini adalah : melarat. Nelangsa. Hina dan nista.

Gue dikutuk miskin dan hidup terlunta-lunta. Kagak jauh-jauh amat sih nasib gue dari cerita sebelah—yoi, dimana gue dibabuin ama tuan muda mulus. Buat makan sehari-hari, gue dan kakak gue kudu gali lobang tutup lobang. Bukan ngutang, tapi nguli. Makan bisa dua kali aja udah untung. Dan seolah kagak ada abisnya kesialan ini, gue dan kakak gue pake acara miara uke, lagi. Sadisnya, dua uke kita—punya gue namanya Naruto dan punya Itachi namanya Deidara—pada tajir mampus. Anak gedongan. Cowok kuliahan.

Nggak cuma itu, coy. Idup mempertemukan gue dan kakak gue dengan tiga orang lain—yang pake kacamata item itu namanya Shino. Buat dia, Ian Kasela itu nabi dan lagu-lagu Radja itu levelnya sama ama Nasyid. Liat deh kacamata hitamnya—konon katanya untuk menghindari zinah mata. Kalo yang di sebelahnya, namanya Neji. Rambut gondrong bukan karena sunnah, tapi karena nggak ada biaya buat ke Jhonny Andrean. Kasihan dia. Dari lahir nggak dikaruniai bola mata. Oke lanjut. Yang ngedeprok di pojokan namanya Kakashi. Kalo dia, emang penuaan dini diliat dari rambut. Muka boleh umur 25, tapi kepala umur 75. Kitab sucinya adalah Icha-Icha Paradise ama Icha-Icha Tactics. Mereka bertiga seiya sekata ama gue—miskin.

Nah, masalah terletak pada _kondisi dan situasi_ sekarang, coy.

Di kontrakan cinta yang ditinggali oleh lima uke-uke kita—perlu gue absen? Oke. Itu, yang ada tato segitiga di muka, bocah gila anjing yang rambutnya mencuat namanya Kiba. Itu ukenya Shino. Kalo yang rambut merah dan mukanya super irit tapi judesnya ampun-ampunan, namanya Gaara. Yoi, ukenya Neji. Terakhir yang paling bangkot, rambut coklat sebahu namanya Iruka, ukenya Kakashi—sedang terjadi pertumpahan air mata. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena kita, lima seme, udah dalam keadaan kedua tangan terborgol di belakang punggung.

Naruto mewek pula di depan gue.

"Maaf, Nar—" gue mencoba menenangkan. Tapi apa daya tangan gue tak mampu menyentuh. Malah dipegangin ama polisi buncit yang tidak berperikeukean sama sekali, "—saya yakin. Kamu juga sadar kalau apa yang selama ini kita jalani itu salah." anjrit dah, gue terbata gini, "tolong, jangan nangis lagi…"

Sekilas gue bisa ngeliat Deidara sesenggukan sambil melukin Iruka. Kiba apaan lagi—udah meraung-raung histeris doi di pelukan Gaara. Akamaru yang biasanya aktif ngegerogotin kaki Shino pun kayaknya tau diri ama suasana penuh air mata ini. Terbukti dia cuma ngedeprok loyo sambil menopang dagu—hah? Di depan pintu, empat temen seperjuangan gue udah melukin buntelan butut masing-masing. Shino bahkan ampe ngegigitin kayunya gitu, buset deh. Oke, kembali ke uke—akan segera jadi mantan sih—gue yang masih nangis.

"Jadi—perasaan kamu ke—saya—" Naruto menatap gue dengan mata biru besarnya itu plus air mata bercucuran, "—cinta kamu sama saya—selama ini—bohong, Sas?"

Demi tsukuyomi-nya abang gue yang nggak pernah aktif lagi setelah doi divonis busung laper, gue pengen banget meluk Naruto. Nggak tega senggaktega-nggakteganya gue ngeliat dia nangis gini. Tapi nggak bisa. Gue nggak bisa begini terus, "Bukan gitu—" gue buru-buru meralat, "—saya sayang sama kamu, Naruto. Lebih dari apapun, tapi—" bagai di sinetron Ramadhan yang nggak pernah gue lewatin, gue pun berusaha menjelaskan dengan islaminya, "—kita salah. Ini bukan jalan kita, bukan kodrat kita. Lagipula saya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang—saya nggak pantes buat mendampingi kamu lagi."

Untuk beberapa detik, yang bisa kuping gue tangkep cuma suara isak tangis. Jamaah, pula. Bikin makin nggak tega aja.

"Saya sayang sama kamu, Sas—" Naruto mewek lagi.

"Saya juga sayang sama kamu." gue menghela nafas dengan dramatisnya.

Hening di antara kami pun terusik oleh suara pak polisi yang dandanannya nggak jauh dari Inspektur Vijay. Tontonan wajib pas masih di panti dulu. Om-om itu menepuk pundak gue, "Sudah saatnya, nak."

"Iya, Pak." gue menjawab. Bisa gue liat temen-temen gue dengan borgol di tangan udah pada duduk manis di mobil polisi. Gue tau ini dia saat yang paling tepat buat melepas semuanya yang udah gue bina, "saya—maafkan saya, Nar. Tapi saya sudah insyaf. Semoga Allah menurunkan hidayah-Nya pada kita semua."

Naruto mengangguk, "Saya selalu—dukung kamu, Sas—" dapat gue liat dia memberikan senyum terindahnya sambil ngapus air mata, "—apapun jalan yang kamu tempuh—"

"Kita—" berat banget mau ngucapin ini, "—berpisah di sini."

Gue berbalik. Nggak sanggup lagi melihat kepedihan ini. Ya, berbaliknya juga gara-gara dua polisi garang yang megangin bahu gue kanan-kiri, sih. Dan sekarang, resmilah gue menjadi narapidana. Mobil bak kebuka dengan bangku itu bakal ngebawa gue ke LP Sukamiskin. Gue nggak bisa lagi menahan air yang kini jatuh membasahi pipi. Masa bodolah, Naruto kagak bisa liat ini. Tepat ketika gue melewati pintu kontrakan yang biasa gue ketok dengan ceria, gue memutuskan untuk memberikan salam terakhir gue buat Naruto.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam..."

**.**

**.**

**Ied Special!**

**Poor Prince (Benar-Benar Muslim)**

_by Sabaku no Ghee_

**.**

**.**

_(Normal POV)_

Delapan bulan berselang semenjak peristiwa penuh air mata di kontrakan cinta, Bandung, Jawa Barat. Setting kali ini adalah mushala kecil di daerah Sukabumi yang masih asri dan indah pemandangannya. Mushala ini terletak di perkampungan kecil yang masih menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai Islami, dan menjadikannya tepat sekali untuk tempat pelarian diri atau pertaubatan. Dan kini, kelima mantan seme kita sedang terbata dan tertatih dalam langkah pertama mereka mempelajari Islam.

"Ashadu 'anla illa hailallah..." Neji mengerenyitkan dahi. Pria bersorban di hadapannya membisikkan sisa ayat itu, ikut membantu.

"Wa ashadu 'anla muhammad darasulullah..."

Neji menarik nafas lega. Empat sobatnya juga ikutan menarik nafas. Pria bersorban yang tadi membantu lima cowok itu membaca dua kalimat syahadat tersenyum. Di belakangnya seorang pria yang lebih muda mengangguk puas—sekalipun raut wajahnya yang tidak terlihat keinginan hidup itu.

"Alhamdulillah... Kalian berlima resmi memasuki agama Islam." si pria bersorban dan berjanggut itu masih menggilir butir demi butir tasbihnya "mengenal Islam tak akan ada habisnya." ucapnya lagi, "pertama, kita wajib mengenal rukun Iman dan rukun Islam."

Bisik-bisik tetangga pun dimulai dari kelima seme kita yang belum semenit jadi mualaf.

"Rukun Islam isinya masih yang dulu, kan?" tanya Itachi. Dia langsung diem pas dipelototin dua pria muslim senior di hadapannya. Sasuke cs nahan ketawa.

"Rukun Islam bukan UUD. Nggak akan pernah isinya berubah." kata pria yang duduk di belakang pria bersorban, "ngerepotin aja."

"Tuh, Sas! Apal nggak lo?" komentar Shino, "coba, apa yang pertama?"

"Ketuhanan yang maha esa.", jawab Sasuke sok yakin.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Itu sih Pancasila, Sas..."

"Jangan dibuat mainan..." kata si pria sorban, "pertama, rukun Iman. Aqidah."

"Kayak nama kawan main kelereng gue pas SD..." desis Kakashi.

Pria bersorban dan berjanggut itu geleng-geleng kepala, menyadari kalo ngajarin kelima bekas homo pastilah bakal penuh cobaan, "Aqidah artinya mengimani. Percaya akan keberadaan Allah SWT. Itu rukun Iman pertama. Percaya pada Allah.", sambungnya, mencoba agar hatinya terus diberikan kelapangan.

Kelima mantan seme angguk-anggukan bersama.

"Kedua, Iman pada malaikat. Lalu iman pada kitab Allah, iman pada para Rasulullah, iman pada kitab-kitab Allah, serta iman pada qada dan qadar." kali ini pemuda yang lebih muda dengan tatanan rambut _chic_ 2010, si kepala nanas, menyambung.

Sasuke cs sibuk ngapalin sambil ngitung jari, "Emmh..."

"Nanti juga kalian hapal sambil jalan. Lalu rukun Islam yang lima, syahadat, solat, puasa, zakat serta haji bagi yang mampu." kata si pria bersorban.

"Hah? Apa tadi? Syahadat, solat... Terus?" tanya Shino.

Pria bersorban itu tersenyum melihat lima murid barunya itu begitu semangat belajar, "Syahadat, merupakan kalimat yang dikatakan seseorang, yang merupakan suatu kesediaan untuk memasuki agama Islam." katanya menjelaskan.

Kelima murid angguk-anggukan.

"Kalimat yang barusan kalian ucapkan, adalah dua kalimat syahadat. Artinya kalian siap digembleng dengan cara Islam." si om kepala nanas ikutan eksis.

"Insya Allah siap.." jawab Sasuke cs.

Senyuman damai terkembang di bibir kedua pria muslim senior itu, "Alhamdulillah. Mulai sekarang, kita akan sama-sama belajar..."

**(***)**

"Assalamu'alaikum..."

Suara lembut seorang wanita. Sasuke yang lagi nyapu halaman mushala langsung celingukan, mencari pemilik suara itu, "Wa alaikum salam.." Sasuke tersenyum padanya, "ada perlu apa, Mbak?"—bener nggak _Mbak_? Tampang sih kayaknya muda.

Wanita berjilbab hijau itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menyerahkan dua buah rantang pada Sasuke, "Saya diberi amanah buat mengantar sedikit lauk pauk buat kalian. Lumayan, buat tambah-tambah kalian makan malam." kata wanita itu. Sasuke menerimanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Alhamdulillah... Makasih banyak ya, Mbak!", kata Sasuke.

"Sama-sama...", jawabnya.

Sasuke menatap sosok wanita anggun itu, "Maaf, Mbak siapa ya? Saya... Baru dua hari di sini, belum begitu hafal dengan penduduk sini."

"Afwan, lupa memperkenalkan diri." kata si Mbak sambil menyalami Sasuke tapi nggak nyentuh. Gimana sih ngebahasainnya? Ya kalian mengertilah ya. Si Mbak kembali tersenyum, "saya istri dari dewan mushala desa ini. Nama saya Siti Tsunade." jawaban yang membuat Sasuke nyengir jiper.

"Oh.." Sasuke mengangguk "Nama saya Sasuke, Mbak. Murid Bang Asuma."

Tsunade mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Anak-anak yang lain pada kemana?"

"Neji sama Shino lagi nyapu-ngepel dalem mushala. Itachi lagi nyikat WC dan bersihin tempat wudhu. Kakashi sih, lagi masak-masak di dapur." jawab Sasuke "Mbak nggak masuk aja? Ngobrolnya di dalem..."

Tsunade menggeleng, "Jangan, nanti takut ada fitnah. Nggak baik seorang wanita dan pria berdua-duaan di ruang tertutup. Nanti orang ketiganya setan..." kata Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Tsunade kembali bertanya dengan ramahnya, "jadi? Gimana kesan kalian tinggal di pesantren?"

"Terbiasa sih belum, Mbak. Tapi kami berusaha agar masyarakat mau menerima orang macam kami ini." jawab Sasuke, "tapi baru Mbak yang bai...iik banget sama kami, Mbak. Sampe ngirim rantang segala. Kalo yang lain..."

"Hush, jangan zu'udzon." kata Tsunade sambil tertawa kecil, "suami saya menaruh perhatian sama kalian. Adik perempuan saya juga."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Adik perempuan, Mbak?" Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, "udah ada yang minang belum?"

Tsunade tertawa, "Astagfirullah, Sas... Kamu nanyanya ada-ada aja."

Sasuke ikutan ketawa malu sambil garuk-garuk kepala, "Yah, Mbak... Kali aja jodoh. Kan Allah menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan..."

"Belum. Dia nolak perjodohan terus. Padahal dia cantik loh, lebih cantik dari saya..." kata Tsunade merendah.

"Buset? Mbak aja udah cantik..." desis Sasuke.

"Apa, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah... Nggak kok, Mbak.." Sasuke mulai senyum najong.

"Nyapu yang bener, Sasuke." sebuah suara berat yang bikin Sasuke kaget.

"I... Iya, Bang!"

Lelaki berumur tiga puluhan itu mengenakan baju koko warna abu-abu berbordir putih dan peci hitam. Tak lupa sarung kotak-kotak hitam putih dan sendal kulitnya. Wajahnya tak bisa dibilang ramah, namun kharismanya sebagai orang yang diamanahkan sebagai penjaga mushala dan pesantren Darrut Taubah membuat semua orang segan serta hormat padanya. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Ustadz Asuma." sapanya ramah.

"Wa'alaikum salam." jawab Asuma, "merepotkan saja, Tsunade." katanya saat melihat dua rantang yang dibawa-bawa Sasuke.

"Sama sekali nggak, Ustadz. Sudah amanah." kata Tsunade.

"Bawa rantangnya masuk." perintah Asuma.

"Iya, Bang Asuma. Segera." dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dapur mushala. Asuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Afwan ya, Tsunade. Dia memang masih suka ganjen." kata Asuma.

Tsunade tersenyum "Nggak apa-apa. Namanya juga masih belajar. Oh iya.." Tsunade menyerahkan surat, "sami saya mau ngundang mushala ini buat ikut halal bi halal dalam rangka menyambut bulan Ramadhan. Ajak sekalian anak-anak baru Ustadz."

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Asuma sambil menyelipkan surat ke sakunya.

"Insya Allah dua minggu lagi selepas ba'da magrib. Nanti kita solat Tarawih pertama berjama'ah di sana. Ustadz bisa meluangkan waktu, kan?" tanya Tsunade ramah.

"Insya Allah.." jawab Asuma, "ngomong-ngomong... Kamu sendirian saja ke sini?" tanya Asuma basa-basi.

Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti, "Saya ngerti. Ustadz nanyain adik saya, kan?"

Muka Asuma langsung memerah ditanya begitu, "Ah.. Saya..."

"Kapan-kapan deh, saya suruh dia nganterin rantang." kata Tsunade cepat.

"Eh... Tsu—", Asuma salah tingah sendiri. Tsunade jadi geli dengan kelakuan Ustadz lajang satu ini kalau sudah disinggung tentang adiknya.

"Saya pamit, Ustadz. Assalamu'alaikum..."

Asuma menghela nafas, "Wa'alaikum salam..." dia memandang kepergian Tsunade, "kenapa aku nggak bisa konsen kalo udah menyangkut adiknya ya?"

**(***)**

"Allahumma bariklana, fimma razaktana, wakinna adza bannar... Amin.", Neji mengakhiri doa sebelum makan. Yang lain langsung ber-amin ria. Sasuke udah nyamber centong. Langsung tangannya digeplak sama seorang cowok kepala nanas.

"Heh! Dimana-mana, kepala mushala duluan!" bentaknya, "ngerepotin aja!"

"Iya, Bang Shika...", kata Sasuke nurut.

Asuma mengambil centong nasi tanpa banyak ngomong. Lalu diikuti muridnya yang sudah naik pangkat jadi sekretaris pesantren, Shikamaru. Baru deh lima murid pesantren yang masih muda-muda dan ganteng itu—kecuali Kakashi, yang sedikit lebih muda dari Asuma namun berjiwa JAUH lebih muda dari Sasuke. Mereka bertujuh duduk membentuk lingkaran kecil di tengah mushala dan menikmati hidangan sederhana. Nasi sebakul gede, semur jengkol buatan Kakashi ditambah telur dadar, sayur asem dan sambel terasi dari rantang yang diberikan Tsunade. Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Enak nggak semur jengkol buatan gue?" tanyanya—penuh kebanggan.

"Emmhh..." Itachi dan Neji yang notabene emang mukanya aja udah mirip jengkol langsung ngacungin jempol, "wuennaakk pol!"

"Shino, jangan ambil telornya dobel dong! Gue juga mau.", protes Sasuke pas liat piring Shino.

Shino langsung ngebagi dua telornya dan ditaro di piring Sasuke, "Tuh, buat lo."

"Najis... Bekas ludah lo!" Sasuke mengerenyit jijik—tapi dimakan.

"Hush! Yang najis kan ludah anjing, kalo ludah dia mah paling bikin lo mules!" kata Shikamaru sambil ngambil sambel terasi.

Tiba-tiba Asuma angkat bicara, "Kalo makan jangan sambil ngomong." yang bikin enam orang lainnya langsung diem.

"Karena... Itu sunnah Rasul?" tanya Itachi hati-hati. Memang sih, Asuma kalo ngomong dikit-dikit dikaitin sama sunnah.

"Nggak, ntar kalian pada keselek." jawab Asuma lempeng.

Sasuke cs mesem-mesem doang, "Hoo..."

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh makan dalam diam. Kecuali lima murid penuh semangat itu yang selalu sikut-sikutan nggak jelas. Setelah selesai makan malem dan berdoa bersama juga cuci tangan, mereka kembali duduk melingkar di tengah mushala, memulai latihan membaca Iqra. Jelas karena Sasuke cs masih mengalami kesulitan menghafal hurup hijaiyah. Mereka berlima sudah dalam keadaan berwudhu, cakep banget pake baju koko, peci, dan sarung. Nggak ada tampang mantan napinya.

Asuma duduk bersila dengan tasbih di tangan kanan, "Ayo semuanya... Ambil Iqra sama leharnya. Kita mulai latihan bacanya." katanya dengan nada tegas memerintah. Lima murid baru itu dengan patuh mengambil Iqra. Shikamaru memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak nyangka ya, Bang. Mereka mau insaf setelah dibebasin dari penjara.", kata Shikamaru, "pada penurut, lagi anak-anaknya. Walau rada ngerepotin, sih."

"Hidayah Allah, siapa yang bisa sangka akan turun dimana." jawab Asuma.

"Sayang ya, Bang. Belum semua orang di kampung ini mau menerima kehadiran mantan napi kayak mereka. Padahal mereka udah ada niat menjadi orang baik. Walau rada ngerepotin." kata Shikamaru—terus aja ngerepotin.

Asuma mengangguk, "Semua hal emang perlu proses. Rasulullah sendiri perlu waktu untuk diterima oleh umatnya." jawab Asuma bijak. Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan lima anak itu sedang ngerumunin satu Quran dengan muka bingung. Sesekali berdebat—dan akhirnya nanya juga.

"Bang! Kok Quran yang ini nggak ada tanda apa-apanya? Cuma huruf-huruf doang..." tanya Kakashi, diiringi anggukan yang lain.

Asuma menghela nafas, "Yang itu arab gundul. Quran buat orang yang udah fasih dan hafal. Lagian ngapain kalian ngambil Al-Quran? Iqra ada di lemari sebelah kanan."

Sasuke cs mangut-mangut. Lalu mereka mengerenyitkan dahi lagi.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shino mengangkat seberkas surat kucel yang udah kuning kertasnya. Itachi langsung menyambarnya, "Apaan nih? Surat tak terkirim pada Siti Kurenai Aisyah?"

Shikamaru keselek ludah ngedengernya. Muka Asuma yang biasa ganteng kini berubah mateng. Dengan segala harga diri sebagai kepala mushala, ia berjalan menyambangi kelima muridnya hanya untuk merebut surat naas tersebut.

"Siniin!" Asuma menguwel-uwel si kertas dan dijejalkan dalem kantongnya, "sudah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran ngajinya."

"Emang... Tadi surat apaan sih, Bang? Kurenai Aisyah itu siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu kali... Istrinya Rasulullah.." jawab Sasuke.

"Ngaco! Itu mah Siti Aisyah!" balas Neji.

"Lho? Istri Nabi bukannya Siti Khadijah?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, tapi Siti Aisyah juga istrinya Rasul.." jawab Shino.

Shikamaru otomatis ketawa, "Hush! Kok kalian malah gosipin istri-istri Rasulullah sih!" ia berkata sambil menunggu keenam pria lain datang ke sisinya. Tak menunggu lama sampai lingkaran kecil yang terbentuk oleh tujuh orang pun kembali bundar. Asuma masih berusaha mengembalikan harga dirinya, sementara Sasuke cs masih berpandang-pandangan heran.

"Jadi istri Rasul ada berapa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelas." jawab Asuma pendek.

"Lho? Kok bisa istrinya segitu banyak? Bukannya poligami tuh maksimal empat?", tanya Neji.

Asuma mendelik, "Kalian tau nggak asal-usul poligami?"

Sasuke cs berpandangan bengong dan menggeleng. Asuma menarik nafas. Shikamaru langsung benerin posisi duduknya, udah hafal dengan kebiasaan Asuma yang satu ini. Pasti dia bakal ceramah lebih panjang daripada pidato di kantor kecamatan pas upacara tujuh belasan.

"Tau nggak kenapa Al-Quran turunnya di Arab, bukan di Indonesia?" tanya Asuma. Sasuke cs berpandangan dengan muka bego.

"Karena Indonesia kalah mulu kalo main bola lawan Arab?" tebak Itachi. Masih terkenang akan kekalahan Indonesia sebesar 8-0.

Sumpah Asuma stress, "Ngaco! Karena pada zamannya, Arab itu paling jahiliyah di mata Allah. Bayangkan, kekacauan di mana-mana, kedzaliman, ketidakadilan, semua hal yang berbau dosa ada semua di sana. Karena itulah para Nabi turun di sana. Salah satu kedzaliman di sana, adalah pewarisan istri." kata Asuma.

"Hah? Istri bisa diwarisin?", ulang Neji "kirain cuma tanah doang..."

Asuma mengangguk, "Dahulu, raja-raja Arab bisa punya selir puluhan, ratusan bahkan. Terus, kalo sang suami meninggal, maka istrinya bisa diwariskan pada adik lelakinya. Atau, dijual pada temannya sesama lelaki untuk dijadikan gundik. Intinya, wanita di Arab zaman dahulu sama sekali tak ada nilainya."

"Ohh.."

"Karena itulah, karena Allah mencintai wanita, diturunkanlah ayat agar satu lelaki hanya boleh memperistri satu, dua, tiga atau empat wanita. Dengan syarat..." Asuma menekankan kata-katanya, "istri pertamanya harus ridha. Kedua, suami harus bisa berlaku adil pada istri-istrinya. Apabila dua syarat ini tak bisa dipenuhi, maka sang istri memiliki hak untuk talak."

Si tukang masak bengong, "Talak? Ada ubi ada talak?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu sih talas! Talak artinya cerai." kata Shikamaru.

"Ohh..."—ooh aja terus.

Kali ini Shino bertanya, "Terus, kok Nabi istrinya boleh sebelas? Nafsu amat.."

"Naudzubillahiminzalik...", kata Asuma cepat, "itulah fitnah paling kejam yang ditujukan pada Rasulullah dan dijadikan alasan beberapa pria untuk memperistri wanita lebih dari empat." ucapnya dengan nada perih ala sinetron Ramadhan, "sesungguhnya, sebagian besar dari istri Rasul itu merupakan janda-janda tua, lemah dan miskin yang dinikahi Rasul semata-mata karena ingin melindungi kaum wanita. Bahkan, tak semua istri Rasul ia setubuhi, kok." kata Asuma lagi.

"Kok niat mulia gitu diragukan ya?", tanya Sasuke. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Makanya, jangan zu'udzon dulu sama Rasul. Beliau punya istri sampe sebelas tujuannya agar para janda lemah itu nggak disalahgunakan." tambah Shikamaru.

"Tapi... Kalo Rasul sih, percaya aja beliau bisa adil pada semua istrinya. Tapi emang manusia biasa bisa ya?" celetuk Neji.

"Nah.. Itu dia." kata Asuma, "sebenarnya, manusia tuh sangat sulit berlaku adil. Pasti adalah sedikit pilih kasih. Dalam kasus poligami, keadilan cinta tidak dituntut, karena tak ada manusia yang bisa melakukannya. Yang penting, keadilan materi."

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Intinya, poligami itu ngerepotin."

Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, "Kok ada ya wanita mau dimadu. Kayak nggak ada pria lajang senggang lain aja..."

"Iya tuh, kalo gue jadi wanitanya, sebelum suami gue beneran poligami, gue pasti udah mempersiapkan diri. Gue udah mesti siap..." kata Kakashi.

"Siap diduain?" tanya Shino.

"Kagak. Siap kabur." jawab Kakashi mantap.

"Bener juga." Shino mangut-mangut.

"Oh, ada satu lagi yang mengganjal di hati!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Asuma tersenyum, "Ada pertanyaan lain?" dia dan Shikamaru udah seneng aja muridnya aktif ingin tahu lebih tentang Islam.

"Jadi, Bang.." Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kurenai Aisyah itu siapa?"

_**DOENG-!**_

Asuma ngerasa ditimpuk pake kulkas dua pintu, "Udah ah, kita mulai aja pelajaran ngajinya." kata Asuma, masih dengan muka yang memerah karena malu. Cepat-cepat ia membuka Iqra, semata-mata buat nyembunyiin muka tanpa sadar diri kalo jenggotnya masih nongol. Sasuke cs otomatis kembali berpandangan binging dan sikut-sikutan, berakibat pada bentakan Asuma yang kembali menggelegar. Agaknya si abang petinggi yang satu itu bener-bener kehabisan rasa sabar.

Shikamaru ngakak.

**(***)**

Jadi, mau lanjut apa tamat?—ngomong gini setelah endingnya nggak enak.

Silahkan, saya duduk manis menanti masukan, komentar, kritik, saran, flame, tebakan juga boleh. Intinya, saya masih berduka cita akan kambing-kambing yang mati hari ini. Hikshikshiks. Btw maaf Poor Prince yang beneran masih nyangkut, huhuhu. Mungkin besok deh OTL


End file.
